Los ojos del corazón
by ANGIE2000
Summary: Cuando algo termina, en otro lugar se da un inicio; Shuichi ha perdido a alguien muy importante en su vida, pero apenas imagina lo que el destino le tiene preparado ni lo caprichoso que este puede llegar a ser. AU en cierta medida.


**CAPITULO 1.- ****HOJAS LLEVADAS POR EL VIENTO**

Shuichi había crecido con los cuentos de hadas, aquellos donde sin importar el tipo de problema al que los protagonistas se enfrentarán siempre salían airosos, las más grandes tragedias se transformaban en los romances más bellos y los finales pese a todo fatal pronóstico concluían en un feliz desenlace. En lo personal creía en ellos, habían hecho de su infancia una época verdaderamente hermosa y constituían la esperanza de que mañana fuera un buen día.

Mientras escuchaba las indicaciones del médico, prefería creer que aquello realmente saldría bien…es decir, no es que entendiera mucho, pero confiaba en que no era más que un delicado procedimiento de rutina.

-No te preocupes, Maiko; seguro que todo sale bien.- Exclamó tomando la mano temblorosa de su hermana menor, le sonrió con dulzura.

El médico les explicó el procedimiento a seguir una vez más con el objetivo de darles confianza, su hermana parecía temerosa. Shuichi había leído en los últimos meses todo aquello relacionado con la operación que le practicarían a su hermanita, aunque a decir verdad sólo con escuchar el nombre temblaba.

La cirugía a corazón abierto constituía muchos riesgos y aquella en especial le asustaba, repararían la válvula aórtica lo que implicaba parar al corazón por unos minutos; en toda cirugía había riesgos, pero en las de este tipo el porcentaje se incrementaba.

-Cuando todo termine, te invitaré un helado- Bromeó Shuichi, besando a su hermana en la frente.

-Lo quiero de fresa- Contestó Maiko, devolviéndole el beso.

-Los dejo para que descansen.- Agregó el médico tras haber dado una última explicación del procedimiento.

Shuichi hablo un largo rato con su hermana, le contó sobre su nuevo disco, su próxima gira, la canción que le compondría cuando saliera del hospital.

-Pero tienes que recuperarte pronto o no podrás escucharla- Exigió ante las quejas de su hermana- Sólo hasta que salgas del hospital, la compondré para ti- Repitió con un dejo infantil.

Sus padres habían muerto hacía un par de años atrás, afortunadamente habían dejado todos los papeles en orden y la herencia les permitía vivir cómodamente, la carrera de Shuichi como cantante comenzaba a despegar con relativa lentitud y ya gozaba de cierta popularidad entre el público. Su hermana estudiaba la preparatoria y pronto pasaría a la Universidad, estudiaría diseño de interiores…todo parecía ir bien hasta hace unos meses. Maiko comenzó a desmayarse sin razón alguna y la mayor parte del tiempo se mostraba cansada, tras múltiples pruebas le diagnosticaron un problema en la válvula del corazón, la operación tenía el objetivo de repararla ante de que su estada empeorará.

-Hola chicas-Saludó a las amigas de su hermana que recién llegaban a visitarla.- Iré a tomar un poco de aire fresco- Se disculpó saliendo de la habitación, necesitaba pensar y convencerse a si mismo que todo saldría bien, Maiko era todo lo que tenía, si llegará a perderla…la sola idea le aterrorizaba.

LOS OJOS DEL CORAZÓN-LOS OJOS DEL COL CORAZÓN

Yuki odiaba los hospitales y todo lo relacionado con ellos, pero el médico le había comunicado en la mañana que podrían operarlo, habían encontrado un donador y mañana por la mañana le operarían de los ojos, podría volver a ver, después de tanto tiempo, podría ver…

-¿Quién anda ahí?- Cuestionó ante el sonido de unas pisadas.

-Hola- Saludó una voz particularmente alegre- No te molesta que este aquí, ¿verdad?

Yuki prefirió no contestar, era un chiquillo que por casualidad había ido a dar hasta la azotea del hospital, si le ignoraba seguramente se iría.

-Van a operar a mi hermana mañana- Relato Shuichi asombrándose de lo bonita que se veía la ciudad desde ese punto.- Estoy un poco nervioso…ella es muy importante para mi, si algo le pasa…

Pensó en marcharse, no se sentía con ánimos para escuchar las desgracias de un niño, en el hospital había más que suficientes y con la suya le bastaba.

-Supongo que no es algo que te interese, pero en verdad estoy preocupado.

Si bajaba seguramente se encontraría con mayor ruido, a ese niño quizás pudiera controlarlo, si le decía algo bonito quizás se callará.

-Sólo somos hojas llevadas por el viento.

Shuichi se quedo pensativo, meditando en el trasfondo de esa palabra.

-El viento se ha llevado a mi padres- Agregó con tristeza- Si se lo lleva a ella…no podría soportarlo.

Yuki pensó en un millón de frases ingeniosas que podría usar para consolarle, después de todo era un reconocido escritor de novelas románticas, pese a ello prefirió no mezclar la ficción con la realidad.

-No me interesa- Declaró dispuesto a marcharse.

Hasta ese momento Shuichi sólo había visto la espalda de ese sujeto, pero cuando este giro, le reconoció de inmediato; se trataba del popular escritor de novelas románticas: Yuki Eiri, su hermanita era su admiradora y le había obligado a leer una que otra novela, también le había mostrado un par de fotografías.

-¡Genial!- Gritó emocionado corriendo hasta Yuki y tomándolo del brazo- Tú eres... ¡Maiko se pondrá muy feliz de verte! ¡Ven conmigo!

-Suéltame- Replico irritado ante la manera en que le jalaban- No tengo nada que ver contigo.

-¡Por favor! Ella es tu gran admiradora, si haces eso le harás muy feliz y según dicen por ahí entre mas feliz estés mas posibilidades tiene de recuperarse. ¡Por favor! Haré lo que quieras…

-Lo que quiera… ¿Quién eres?- Inquirió con obvio mutismo.

-¿Acaso no me reconoces?- Shuichi se sintió un tanto ofendido, pero no le importó- Deben de ser por esas gafas negras que traes…Si te las quitas, entonces…- Las tomó con rapidez sin que Yuki tuviera tiempo para detenerlo.- Lo siento…- Se disculpó, soltándolo al instante- No sabía que…

-Estaba ciego- Concluyó Yuki, quién se esforzaba porque nadie lo notará. No le agradaba sentirse débil o inferior a los demás.

-Pero bueno…no es algo que importe- Declaró Shuichi haciendo caso omiso del detalle- Mi hermanita estará muy feliz de verte y…a ella no le importará, ni le dirá a nadie…En serio, ella…es una gran chica.

-Te he dicho que no quiero.

-¡Por favor!- Shuichi estaba decidido a conseguirlo, cuando quería algo, no se rendía hasta tenerlo.

-No.- Yuki no tenía ganas de estar con otras personas, pese a que no lo demostrará estaba realmente nervioso; quería tiempo para si mismo.

-No te soltaré hasta que aceptes…

-¿Esto tomará mucho tiempo?- Cuestionó cansado de jugar con ese chico- Si voy y me presentó con tu hermana, me dejarás en paz...

-Por supuesto. ¡Vamos!

Shuichi lo asió con mayor fuerza y arrastró por las escaleras hasta el cuarto de su hermana, Yuki sonrió por debajo sin ser visto ante la peculiar personalidad de ese muchacho…

-Idiota- Murmuró sin ser escuchado.

LOS OJOS DEL CORAZÓN- LOS OJOS DEL CORAZÓN

Yuki lanzó un suspiro largo, ese niño no le había dejado tener ni un minuto a solas, Shuichi a su lado no paraba de parlotear sobre lo contenta que estaban Maiko y sus amigas de haberlo conocido.

-Me alegra que te haya visto…la operación será delicada y…- Pausó un minuto como si estuviera recodando algo realmente importante- ¿De que te van a operar a ti?- Cuestionó de pronto.

-Mañana me van a operar- Explicó sin turbarse.

-¿Operar? Pero…

-Un trasplante de córnea- Dijo por primera vez en voz alta, la idea empezó a formarse claramente dentro de su mente.

-Ya veo. – Shuichi sonrió, por fuera podía parecer un hombre frío, pero algo dentro de si le decía que sólo representaba el exterior.- Podrás volver a ver, eso será bueno.

-Supongo.

El menor ansiaba hacerle muchas preguntas, prefirió quedarse con las dudas.

-Cuando vuelvas a ver, deberías venir aquí y ver lo bonita que se ve la ciudad. Hay muchas luces, aunque ninguna estrella.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Inquirió fríamente. Al menos tendría que saber el nombre del extraño que había hecho su espera más grata, ni siquiera su familia lo hubiera "fastidiado" tanto.

-Shuichi…Shuichi Shindou- Contestó el otro, ahora que lo pensaba no le había dicho su nombre.- Yuki…- Llamó en voz baja- Gracias, sin ti no se como hubiera podido sobrevivir a esta tarde…Toda va a salir bien, seguro que si…

Yuki no contestó, la vida no era injusta y gustaba de jugar bromas crueles con frecuencia, no dijo nada, si ese muchacho quería soñar estaba bien, sólo esperaba que sus sueños no se rompieran.

-Suerte con tu cirugía, Yuki- Proclamó Shuichi ante el silencio de su amigo, se acerco hasta el mismo y tomando su rostro lo beso en la mejilla.- Todo saldrán bien.- Concluyó, admirado con esas facciones, en verdad le pareció atractivo, pero ese no era el momento para demostrarlo.

El beso le tomó por sorpresa, Yuki decidió tomar venganza, impidiendo que se marchará lo tomó del brazo y transformó el inocente beso en la mejilla en un apasionado beso en los labios; el cantante respondió motivado ante la agilidad del escritor, las descripciones de sus novelas ni siquiera se aproximaban a sus sentimientos y emociones. El contacto fue corto, pero la intensidad del mismo lo compensó con creces, ambos se despegaron en menos de 20 segundos.

-Adiós- Se despidió Yuki liberándole, no podía verlo, pero si imaginar lo delgado y pequeño que era…bueno, esa era su forma de agradecerle. Se sintió estúpido, lo había hecho sin pensar, no obstante lo había disfrutado, al parecer su cerebro continuaba exigiéndole a sus otros sentidos que apoyarán a sus ojos y por un instante había olvidado se trataba de un chico.

-Gracias- Respondió Yuki en voz alta bajando hasta el cuarto de su hermana.

Cuando esta le pregunto el porque estaba tan sonrojado se limitó a responder que por la pequeña carrera, ella rió y preguntó con quién se había besado.

-Sólo corrí- Se limitó a explicar, agitando los brazos con nerviosismo.

LOS OJOS DEL CORAZÓN- LOS OJOS DEL CORAZÓN

Yuki parpadeó un par de veces intentando asimilar los hechos, lo comprendía y aceptaba; volvería a casa y escribiría hasta que los dedos le sangrarán.

-¿Estas bien?- Le preguntó su hermana mayor, Mika, quién junto a su esposo Touma le observaba con expresión compasiva.

-Si- Su voz sonaba fría, impersonal; no se denotaba caído ni decepcionado.

-El médico dijo que hubo un problema y…- Touma intentó explicárselo con detalle, pero un ademán de Yuki le hizo callar.

-Me voy a casa- Declaró Yuki cerrando su maleta, odiaba los hospitales y tan pronto como saliera se sentiría mejor.

La pareja le observó colocarse las gafas, se desplazaba con tal confianza y delicadeza que difícilmente imaginarían que estaba completamente ciego.

-Señor Eiri- Llamó su médico con la respiración agitada y el rostro colorado- Tenemos un nuevo donador. Tenemos que prepararlo de inmediato.

LOS OJOS DEL CORAZÓN-LOS OJOS DEL CORAZÓN

Shuichi lloraba desconsolado ante la mirada afligida de los presentes, apenas y podía creerlo…Maiko, su adorada hermanita había muerto, no era cierto…no podía ser cierto, ella iba a estudiar diseños de interiores y…

-Señor Shindou, tenemos que hablar sobre…

-¡Déjeme en paz!- Grito desesperado, alejándose de la enfermera.- ¡Maiko! ¡Maiko!...

-Señor Shindou- Insistió el médico una vez mas.- Tenemos que hablar sobre su hermana.

-Ella esta muerta…no me importa nada más… ¡Déjeme!

Le habían explicado algo relacionada con complicaciones en la operación, acompañado de muchos tecnicismos médicos; lo único que alcanzaba a comprender es que Maiko estaba muerta y la vida no era como en los cuentos de hadas, los finales felices no existían.

-Era tan joven…ella…- Musitó, se había entregado al llanto por completo.

-Señor- Intervino una vez más el médico viéndole con cierta compasión- Hay muchas personas cuya vida depende de un órgano, la paciente…su hermana esta…

-No se llevarán a Maiko- Respondió indignado ante la idea- No se la llevarán…-Repitió- Maiko…-Sollozó una vez más.

-Shuichi- Llamo un joven poniéndole la mano en el hombro- Maiko lo hubiera querido así…Ella lo habría querido de esta manera.

-Hiro…Mi hermanita esta…- No completó las palabras hiendo a refugiarse en los brazos de su amigo.

Su amigo no dijo nada, en ocasiones un segundo de silencio ayudaba más que 10000 palabras de aliento.

-Comprendo su dolor, pero…

-Esta bien- Murmuró sollozando sin separarse de su amigo- Háganlo…

Y sin saber porque la imagen de Yuki le vino a la mente, siendo reemplazada en un momento por el recuerdo de Maiko a quién tanto le gustaba.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

Este es un AU a medias, no se va tratar sobre el duelo de Shuichi, sólo sirvió como introducción a los personajes. Esta inspirado en un video que hace tiempo vi. Los personajes serán casi iguales, pero la historia se centrará en Shuichi y Yuki, ambos son un cantante y escritor respectivamente así que mantienen sus roles en ese sentido; sus historias variarán en más de un sentido (como ya se vió, los padres de Shuichi están muertos), este a la vez adora a su hermana, y creo que en el anime indicaban que tenía una buena relación.

Cualquier duda, crítica, comentario o sugerencia háganmelo saber.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
